Light
by Heartofhearts
Summary: A story about how Byakuya and Hisana met, where Hisana is one of the Gotei Thirteen Squads
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First meeting

It was just the same night patrol he did on occasion, but, it changed his life, forever. Kuchiki Byakuya ,of the Gotei Thirteen Protection squads, walked the streets of Rukongai with impunity. Crowds of dirty, rugged spirits all simultaneously veered off to the side to let him pass, their silent, deadened eyes following his figure.

Right now, Byakuya was in a foul mood – the elders had left him to take care of everything, since they wanted to go visit the Shihouin clan to negotiate the chances of Byakuya marrying a Shihouin. What was more was that he had no intention of marrying one of Shihouin Yoruichi's kin. Now, as he passed through Rukongai, he couldn't help but kick a nearby pebble, sending it skittering into a nearby alleyway. That was when Byakuya heard voices. Not necessarily good.

It was just a regular day for Hisana, buying fruits and vegetables for the orphanage her sister was currently placed in while she tried to find a job. That is, a regular day until she ran into three men while she had decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway to the orphanage.

"So, sweet thing," leered one of the men, clearly the leader "how 'bout you come and play with us tonight?"

Hisana glared at the leader, and with much more strength then she actually felt, said "Sorry, I need to go home now."

The leader smiled and wheedled "Oh come on," Abruptly, Hisana tried to sidestep the men and the two others blocked her escape route. Hisana's heart froze. Just as she began to take the first steps backward, the two men roughly grabbed her arms, pinning her against the wall.

Again, the leader smiled creepily and advanced toward her. He raised one of his dirty, dirty hands up, and cupped her chin. Hisana's eyes locked with his.

His eyes twinkled madly "Ah! This one has spirit! I will enjoy breaking her."

Then, his hand reached for her obi. Tears seemed to form at Hisana's eyes, but she pushed them back, holding on bravely, struggling to free herself. Her kimono began to fall. A single teardrop dropped, uninvited, down. Quiet footsteps resounded like thunder throughout the alleyway to reveal a stoic dark outline.

Byakuya had just stepped around the alley way to see a woman with dark hair being held captive by two men while the third was holding a white cloth that must have been her sash. The woman's kimono was slipping off her sides, and was falling to the ground. The kimono, a lovely shade of dark blue, was the only material she had on besides a white yukata. Her head turned to his, and their eyes locked. Brilliant violet locked with stoic grey. A tear slipped onto her cheek. Her lower lip trembled.

Suddenly, Byakuya sprang into action, and all of the men were split into two. He glanced over at the woman, who was holding her wide with a nearly glazed expression. Tears fell down her face like a rainfall. She staggered.

"Shinigami-sama…?"

With a gasp of pain, she fell.

Byakuya ran forward, and softly caught her in his arms. Black hair splayed across his white captain's haori. Her breathing was uneven, but she appeared to be alright. Byakuya gently pressed her body into his chest.

At least, he had thought the woman was alright up until the moment when something warm and sticky filled his hands. Blood. Byakuya then glanced over at the woman who was gradually turning even paler. There were two wide gashes across her body, and both bleeding heavily. Byakuya swore softly. Those worthless men had cut her when he had arrived to try to make her disappear, leaving no trace of their attempted crime.

He suddenly gripped her harder. Then, he stepped into the first steps of shunpo. He ran all the way to the Kuchiki manor, where he called for the secretive healing squad to heal her. Needless to say, this particular squad was all for receiving patients that were supposed to be a secret, as long as they were on their side. To let go of that secret was a death penalty for anyone within the squad.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, I would like to apologize for my inactivity for such a long time. I am truly sorry - I'll try to upload more often in the future. And so, without further delay , chapter two:

* * *

Hisana opened her eyes. The ceiling was at the most extreme high end of beauty, etched with beautiful blossoms of all seasons. Hisana gasped, and glanced around. She was obviously in some sort of manor of someone rich. As she looked out into the gardens just outside the window, a beautiful sakura tree was shedding its pink petals slowly. An unobtrusive petal began to drift in, and landed on Hisana's white yukata.

As the sakura petal landed on her yukata, she felt a gust of wind and a distinct sound of robes swishing. She turned her head, and saw a familiar man with black hair and robes, save for the white robe he wore, walk in. Also, another woman with similar black robes and a blue sack-pouch scurried behind him.

"Shinigami..." whispered Hisana, full aware that her throat was on fire.

The Shinigami nodded, and motioned to the woman, who appeared to also be a shinigami. The woman smiled and hurried to Hisana's bedside.

"Hello, my name is Akiko. I am the healer that will be attending to you during the next few weeks, or as long as you are sick. Will you let me see your wounds?" Akiko flashed a toothy smile at Hisana, who in turn smiled uneasily.

Hisana weakly nodded, and Aya turned to the shinigami standing by the door.

"Captain, you will need to leave this room. Perchance my patient will be more at ease without your presence."

The shinigami nodded, and exited, his white-and-silver scarf swirling behind him. Then, Akiko turned to Hisana. She then pulled off half of her blankets, leaving a draft of cold air by Hisana. Akiko carefully lifted Hisana's white yukata to reveal her wounds, but not ruin her modesty. Then, she gradually unwound the bandages Hisana had not known were there. "This will be very painful. It would be easier if you were unconscious, but you are not. So, I will put a small binding Kido on you to keep you from moving. Is that all right?"

Hisana nodded, then without warning, Akiko muttered something under her breath. Suddenly rays of lights were binding her limbs to the floor.

Then, Akiko's hands glowed blue, and a wave of pain shot through Hisana.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note from the author**: So sorry for the 2- year hiatus - I've been busy and forgetful and haven't got to this until just now~ I will add more to this story this summer :D

* * *

Another burning pain, muted, resided in her wound. Hisana was on the verge of screaming because of the pain. Akiko was right. It was too painful to bear. She held still the entire time, but her mind was thrashing uselessly. Unwilling tears streamed down Hisana's cheeks, but she didn't move.

After what seemed like hours, Akiko stopped, and wrapped her wounds up, while Hisana attempted to catch her breath.

"Now, there." Akiko said as she sat back. "You were surprisingly strong. I mean, most people would break out of the kido bonds right away, and I would have to create stronger bonds. But you held still the entire time. You can count me impressed!"

Hisana weakly smiled, grateful that it was over. She took a deep breath, and the familiar sensation of slipping into darkness took hold.

When Hisana woke up again, Akiko was gone. Instead, in her place, was the shinigami that had a white robe on. His dark eyes stared into hers. This continued on for a moment as onyx bored into amethyst. That was when he spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked quietly.

Hisana gaped at him for a moment until she processed that he was asking her something.

"Well," she fired back, regaining her composure "isn't it more polite ot state your own name before asking about my name?"

The shinigami's eyes narrowed, as he realized he was being contradicted.

"You would do better if you helped out with such a simple matter as your name, especially your benefacteor." He stated simply.

Hisana glared in response. "I see no problem in you stating your name first," she replied. "And I do not remember me asking you to help me in any way."

Hisana was surprised. Her sharp tongue normally didn't come out, but when it did, it hurt. But, why was she behaving this way to someone who had helped her?

In a softer tone, Hisana said in a low voice. "Sorry. I let my stinging tongue get the better of me."

The shinigami just stared at her. Then, he asked again, "What is your name?"

Hisana, about to say something, suddenly drew back. She was in no condition to be arguing with this man, especially about bad manners. More importantly, this man was, after all, her 'benefactor/savior.'

"My name," she whispered hoarsely, "is Hisana, just plain Hisana." She gulped. "And yours?"

The shinigami gazed at her for a moment.

"Byakuya."

And with that, he leaned over Hisana, plucked a cherry blossom off of her robe. Hisana's cheeks felt a rush of heat, and when she looked up next, he was gone.

* * *

Byakuya could barely believe it. So this was the woman with the starry eyes who he rescued. He was nearly out of breath; hardly anyone had defied him for years, and now this girl he meets on the streets lectures him about manners. It was as unsettling as her beautiful eyes. But, the rush, the heat that he had felt when talking to her was odd. At first he was mildly curious of her. Then, after two minutes of talking to her, his carefully honed emotions spilled over. He still could not believe it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: during much of this time Hisana is in a half-delirious state of pain and as we all know Byakuya used to have a quicker temper~ please enjoy reading :D

* * *

Hisana made short work of the night; in seconds she was unconscious. But the pain was unbearable and relentless, even in darkness. And so, by the time Akiko finished healing her, Hisana was in a horrible mood. This moment she was faced toward the garden of blossoms, trying to fight off pain and bewilderment. That's when she heard Byakuya come in.

She eyed him from the corner of her eye. Still dressed in black and white robes, and still regal-looking. Hisana felt a twinge of annoyance. Couldn't he at least try to look humble?

The shinigami named Byakuya sat down on the cushion beside her blankets. Hisana shifted slightly, uncomfortable to be laying down while he sat. She quickly moved to the edge closer to the gardens, and turned away fully.

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked, in a deep mellow voice that made even Hisana shiver ever so slightly. But then, Hisana had his burst of anger that imploded inside her.

"What is this, an Inquisition?" she shot back nastily, her eyes slivers of amethyst. Byakuya's voice said quite firmly "Turn around, Hisana."

Hisana didn't like her name on his lips, and stayed where she was, staring at an iris flower. "Go away, Byakuya-sama." She returned snidely.

"Turn around, now."

"No."

"Turn around."

"No."

"Face me."

"No."

"TURN AROUND HISANA!"

"No, Byakuya-sama."

Finally losing patience with her, and on full blown wrath mode, Byakuya grabbed her waist, Hisana fought back his strong, pleasantly warm hands with a venagence. However, Byakuya was stronger. Though she was a woman, she could not be so insolent!

Suddenly Hisana found herself roughtly pulled in front of Byakuya. She tried to fight back, and thrashed uselessly as he forced her to look at him. He would have been quite handsome, if only he wasn't keeping her prisoner in his manor (or at least she thought it to be his manor). Byakuya was just as bad as those men, she thought, as she stared into his bottomless eyes.

"You will not disobey me again while you are in my manor." He said quietly.

Hisana struggled not to roll her eyes.

"Sure." She said.

Satisfied, Byakuya loosened his hold on her waist. Hisana was suddenly aware how close they were. If she had leaned forward two inches, their lips would be touching. Hisana frowned and chased the thought out of her head.

But as Byakuya's black hair touched Hisana's, Hisana relaxed in his grip, grateful for the warmth he brought, and unconsciously snuggled closer. Byakuya, without thinking, laid his head onto her head. As he shifted her to a sitting position. They both sat there for a moment. Then the door clattered open.

Byakuya hurridly set the sleeping Hisana down on the futon and got to his feet. Akiko was standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kuchiki for interrupting you, but there has been a disturbance." Akikosaid with a straight face.

Byakuya nodded. "I will see to it."

With one last look at Hisana's sleeping form, he took the first step of shunpo.


End file.
